The Tiger and The Shadow
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya is from the rich while Mibuchi Taiga is middle class. They meet at school and fall in love but Tetsuya's brother's forbid to be with someone who isn't rich. When Tetsuya's brothers set him up with someone else, will Taiga let them separate their love? Will Taiga's brothers help Tetsuya's brothers realize their mistake and maybe fall in love too?
1. Prologue and Summery

A/N:

Me: Hello, my name is Etsuko and this is my new story The Tiger and The Shadow. I really like the idea of having the Generation of Miracles as Kuroko's brothers. I know there are many that are protective of him but I don't read a lot where they are thier siblings.

Emiko: So she made this story.

Youta: And if you like it then read it. You don't then don't.

Me: I hope you guys do like it. I try my best haha. Even though English is my first language my grammer sucks which is why I write to get better and to write because I like it.

Emiko: Also if you are coming from reading Etsuko's other stories then it is here.

Me: I hope you all like this new story and I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving and a good day!

Youta: Review, Favorite, and Follow this story if you like it.

All: HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Summery

Akashi Tetsuya is from the rich while Mibuchi Taiga is middle class. They meet at school and fall in love but Tetsuya's brother's forbid to be with someone who isn't rich. When Tetsuya's brothers set him up with someone else, will Taiga let them separate their love? Will Taiga's brothers help Tetsuya's brothers realize their mistake and maybe fall in love too?

The Akashi Family

Seijuro Akashi 22

Shintaro Midorima 21

Atsushi Murasakibara 20

Tetsuya Kuroko 17

The Mibuchi Family

Tatsuya Himura 18

Taiga Kagami 17

* * *

Prologue

The school year is about to begin and a small baby blue hair and eyes with porcelain skin boy is in the living room reading a book. His name is Tetsuya Akashi and he is 17 years old. He's going to be a junior in high school when it begins. He is quiet and respectful but he has a low presence which makes people forget him. He loves his five older brothers brothers who are very unique.

His oldest brother is Seijuro Akashi and he is 22 years old with red hair and eyes with peach skin. He's the second shortest even though he's the oldest. He is the head of Akashi family, company, and heading to be world champion at shogi. Despite all the things he does he's very kind and helpful towards his brothers though when he's angry they say his right eye turns yellow.

His second oldest brother is Shintaro Akashi and he is 21 years old with green hair and eyes with glasses and peachy skin. He is the second tallest out of the six. He is in medical school currently to be a doctor. Yet he's not a normal guy, you see he has an obsession with horoscopes and takes them seriously. Over all he's a tsundure with others but really does care about his brothers.

His third oldest brother is Atsushi Akashi and he is 20 years old with long purple hair and eyes with a slight tan. He is the tallest out of his brothers. He is going to culinary school to be a pastry maker. He is very childish for his age and is in love with sweets. He loves his brothers so he gives them treats and helps them out when he's not being childish and stubborn.

His fourth oldest brother is Ryota Akashi at the age of 19 years old with yellow hair and eyes with light skin. He is going to start his first year of flight school as well as being a model. He's the fourth tallest out of his brother's. He's bubbly and hyper like a puppy. He loves to annoy his family but will be serious when he needs to be.

His fifth older brother is Daiki Akashi and he is 18 years old with dark blue hair and eyes with tan skin. He will be a senior in high school and star of the basketball club. He's the third tallest out of his brothers. He's a troublemaker but has a good heart.

The five older brothers had a lot in common but one major thing was that they loved and protected their baby brother Tetsuya.

So while Tetsuya is reading his book, his brother Seijuro comes in. He smiles and walks up to him.

"Tetsuya, I see you're reading today. Wouldn't you rather go outside?" Seijuro asks him.

"I'm fine reading Sei-nii-san." Tetsuya says as he looks up from his book and looks at him.

"Well can you do me a favor and go with Atsushi to the store?" Seijuro asks.

"Why can't you go with him? I mean I'll go and all but why can't you?"

"I have a practice game with Shintaro before my match." He smiles.

"Okay Sei-nii-san. I'll go with Atsu-nii-san." He puts his book down and gets up. He smiles slightly at his brother. "Good luck on your practice match and match Sei-nii-san."

"My dear Tetsuya with that I'm sure I'll win." Seijuro smiles and kisses his head before leaving the room.

Tetsuya walks to the front of the mansion doors to put on his shoes. He see's Atsushi already putting his shoes on. He goes up to him and pokes his arm. Atsushi froze before looking down.

"Ah Tetsu-chin you're coming shopping with me?" Atsushi asks once he saw his little brother.

"Yes Atsu-nii-san. Sei-nii-san asked me to go with you. I think he thinks you'll spend it all on treats again."

"That was one time." Atsushi pouts slightly.

"Either way it will be fun. We can get yummy treats too." Tetsuya smiles.

Atsushi smiled and nods. "Okay. Come on. We'll take the car. I found a new store that sells awesome vanilla candy."

Tetsuya opens the door a bit quickly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Tetsu-chin you need your shoes first." Atsushi chuckles and ruffles his hair. He leans down and helps Tetsuya put his shoes on.

"We'll take Sei-niichin's car." Atsushi smiles.

"Did he say we can?" Tetsuya asks as Atsushi just smiles and shows him the keys.

"Want to drive?" He asks.

"Shin-nii-san says I'm not ready. I drive to fast."

"Come on. You need practice Tetsu-chin." Atsushi smiles and gives him the keys.

Tetsuya smiles slightly as they go for the drive.

Atsushi smiles as they park in front of the shopping center.

"Woah I did it." Tetsuya smiles as he turns off the car.

"I told you you would be fine." Atsushi pats his head before taking out some snacks. "Let's go in."

"Um shouldn't you leave them here. That way we can carry more?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hm but I'm hungry." Atsushi says as he opens a bag of chips.

"Then just take the chips and you'll get more in the store." Tetsuya says.

"Hmm fine." He says as they get out of the car.

Soon they go in the shopping center and head to the new store.

"Atsu-nii-san does Sei-nii-san know we came to this place?" Tetsuya asks as he holds on to Atsushi's shirt so he would get lost or "disappear" on him.

"Doesn't matter where we get the food as long as we get it. Besides what Sei-niichin doesn't know he'll find out later but won't punish us." Atsushi rubs his head. "We'll be fine."

"Don't touch my hair with your dirty hands Atsu-nii-san." He pouts slightly.

Atsushi just laughed and walked him to the new store. Atsushi took his list out and gave it to Tetsuya who reads it. "Okay let's get a shopping cart and get all the fruits first."

Atsushi nods and grabs a cart before taking him to the fruit section.

"I'll get these while you get those Okay?" Tetsuya says as Atsushi nods and goes to get the fruit.

Tetsuya goes to the strawberries and picks some out.

"I still can't believe the watermelon is squared." Tetsuya heard a loud voice say. He turns around to see a guy with dark red hair with a little black in the bottom. He has tanish skin and a tall muscular figure.

"Taiga its natural here." He saw another guy next to him with black hair and bangs the covered one of his eyes. He has tanish skin and is also tall but a little shorter than the other.

"Not back home in America." The Taiga fellow said.

"We're not in America anymore. We are in Japan." The other smiled gently.

"You get confused too!" He half yelled.

"Go on and get the strawberries while I pick out the watermelon then." He smiles and picks out some watermelon and puts them in one cart.

"Yeah yeah." Taiga takes another cart and goes next to Tetsuya. He doesn't notice him of course.

Tetsuya just grabs some strawberries and goes to see where Atsushi went.

Atsushi went to grab the watermelon and looked them over. "Hmm." He looked intensely.

The guy with the black hair was still picking the watermelons.

"Which one will Sei-niichin want?" He asked himself as he looked it over.

"Doing shopping for your brother?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. Sei-niichin only likes perfection. So does Shin-neechin." Atsushi said.

"Well I think these look perfect." He pointed at the ones on the top.

Atsushi nods and puts them in his cart. "Thanks. I need three big ones and a really small one. Tetsu-chin doesn't eat a lot but me, Ta-chin, and Dai-chin eat a lot."

The guy chuckled and helps him pick them out.

Atsushi smiles proudly. "Thank you." He said. "I'm Akashi Atsushi."

"I'm Mibuchi Tatsuya." Tatsuya smiled.

Atsushi blinked a bit before smiling back before realizing something. He looks for the strawberries and doesn't see Tetsuya. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" He said looking at the direction where the strawberries are only to find his brother Taiga there.

"Tetsu-chin was suppose to be there. He's a ghost so he gets lost easily and because he's small I can't find him quickly. Sei-niichin is going to kill me." He groaned.

"We'll help you find him. Oi Taiga!" He called his brother. Taiga looks over and goes to him.

"Your boyfriend?" Atsushi asked.

"No he's my baby brother." Tatsuya smiled.

"That's not a baby." Atsushi said as Taiga goes to them.

"Uh who is he?" Taiga asked.

"This is Akashi Atsushi. He lost his brother so let's help him find him." Tatsuya said.

"If he's a giant like him I don't think he's that hard to find." Taiga looks at him.

"Tetsu-chin is really small. He was suppose to be at the strawberries." Atsushi said.

"I didn't see anyone there." Taiga said.

"He might be near by. How does he look like?" Tatsuya asked.

"He's small, pale skin. Baby blue hair and eyes. His name is Tetsu-chin. He's also a ghost so he's really hard to find." Atsushi said.

"Ghost?" Taiga looks at Tatsuya who shrugged and smiled.

"Well let's go look for him." Tatsuya said. They nodded and went to look for Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-chin!" Atsushi calls out.

"Tetsu-chin!" Tatsuya copies him.

"Tetsu-chin?" Kagami looked around.

"Sei-niichin is gonna kill me if Tetsu-chin is hurt." Atsushi sighed.

"Is Tetsu-chin your little brother?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yeah. He's the baby of the family. Everyone is protective of him. He drove today too." Atsushi said.

"We'll find him." Tatsuya said as they walked.

Taiga walked behind them before baby blue hair caught his eyes in the candy aisle.

"Um guys I think I found him!" Taiga called and follows the baby blue haired boy. He didn't notice that Atsushi and Tatsuya didn't hear him.

Tetsuya sighed. He couldn't find Atsushi anywhere so he went to the candy aisle. "Atsu-nii-san where are you?" He held the strawberries close before a hand went on his shoulder. He looked up to see the guy before.

"You're Tetsu-chin Right?" He asked.

Tetsuya blinked before nodding. "Yes. May I ask why?"

"Your brother is a giant dude with purple hair right?" He asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Great. He's looking for you." Taiga said before turning around. "Uh oh."

"Um how do you know Atsu-nii-san?" Tetsuya asked.

"He asked us to help him find you." Taiga sighed. "But I think I lost them. They were right behind me."

"I see. Maybe I should call him…" he feels his pants. "I left my phone at home." He sighed.

"Come on. Let's find them together since I have to find my brother too." Taiga said. "Here you can put your strawberries in the cart so you won't get tired."

Tetsuya nods and puts them in. "Thank you."

Taiga nods as they start to walk.

"So your brother says you're a gho-" he turned to see him gone. "Eh?" He looked around. "Oh great I lost him."

"I'm right next to you." Tetsuya said on the other side of him. Taiga jumped and looked at him freaked out.

"You are a ghost!" Taiga screamed.

Tetsuya put his finger over his lips and makes a shh motion.

Taiga's eyebrow twitched and grabbed his head. "You're messing with me aren't you."

"I'm not. I just have low presence." Tetsuya said.

Taiga glared slightly before grabbing his hand. "There so I won't lose you."

Tetsuya had a light blush on but nodded.

Taiga takes him as they look for Atsushi and Tatsuya.

"Great now Taiga is lost." Tatsuya sighed and took out his phone.

Atsushi looked at him. "You're gonna call him?"

"Yeah. Hey maybe he found your brother." He said as he called Taiga.

Taiga's phone rang as he grabbed it. "Ah it's my brother." He said before answering. "Yo Tatsuya. Where are you guys?"

"We are by the cereal. Where are you?" Tatsuya asked. "Oh and did you find Tetsu-chin?"

"Yeah I found him. He was in the candy aisle." Taiga said.

"My brother found him. Tetsu-chin was in the candy aisle." Tatsuya smiled.

"I promised him we get vanilla candy." He grabbed the phone. "Tai-chin stay in the candy aisle. We're on our way." He hung up and gave the phone to Tatsuya.

"Tai-chin?" Taiga was shocked as he looked at the phone.

"Atsu-nii-san adds the suffix -chin to the people he likes." Tetsuya said.

"Wait so Tetsu-chin isn't your name?" He asked as he walks them back to the candy aisle.

"No. My name is Akashi Tetsuya." Tetsuya said.

"Ahh I'm Tai- Wait it's the other way, I'm Mibuchi Taiga."

"You're not from Japan?" Tetsuya asked.

"I am but my dad moved us to America when I was little though we moved back in the summer. I'm starting junior year this year." Taiga said.

"That's cool. I'm starting as a junior this year too." Tetsuya smiles. "Though I've lived in Japan all my life."

Taiga smiled. "You should visit America. It's fun."

"Sei-nii-san says it's dangerous though." Tetsuya said.

"Well every place has their bad side. Even the nice ones. It's all about perspective I guess." Taiga smiled.

"You're a very deep person aren't you Taiga-kun." Tetsuya said.

"Sh-shut up!" He slightly blushed and walked faster to the candy aisle. They were their first since they were closer. Tetsuya saw the vanilla and tried to go to it but Taiga was still holding his hand.

"Nope. I'm not letting go until your brother gets here. No more disappearing."

"Can we at least go to the vanilla candy?" He asked and pointed that it was right in front of them.

"Fine." He said as they go to it.

Tetsuya looks at them and starts picking some out.

Taiga was about to comment on how many he was getting before he felt a big hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Atsushi and Tatsuya.

"Tetsu-chin." He pushed Taiga aside and picks Tetsuya up. "Don't disappear on me again. You're to small for me to find. You're not hurt right? Sei-niichin will be mad if you're hurt."

"I'm fine Atsu-nii-san." Tetsuya hugs him back. "Taiga-kun was nice enough to keep me from not disappearing again."

Atsushi nodded and turns to Taiga and Tatsuya. "Thank you for helping me and finding Tetsu-chin."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you two." Tetsuya bowed.

"It's not problem. It was fun." Tatsuya smiled. "We're just glad you're safe and we didn't have to call you over from the PA system."

Atsushi and Tetsuya blinked. "There's a PA system?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah you didn't know?" Tatsuya asked.

"This is my first time here." Tetsuya said.

"This is my second time and I only went in for the candy." Atsushi said.

Tatsuya chuckled. "I see. Well they do just in case you guys lose each other."

"How do we know what it looks like?" Atsushi asked.

"Usually you'd find a worker and they'd help you." Taiga said.

"What do they look like?" Tetsuya asked.

"Have you never been shopping before?" Tatsuya asked.

"Not in this area." Atsushi said. "I come here for cheap snacks and yummy pastries."

"I follow him to make sure he doesn't spend all our money on snacks." Tetsuya said. "The prices in the store are really low too."

"Well we can help you guys shop if you want." Tatsuya said.

Atsushi looked at the time and nodded.

Tetsuya nodded as well. "Thank you. We would appreciate it."

"Ah but since we are already in the candy aisle." Atsushi started to pick out snacks left and right. Tetsuya did to but the majority was vanilla.

"Isn't that too much snacks?" Taiga asked.

"There's never too much." Atsushi said as half the cart was full of snacks.

Tatsuya just laughed. "Well you fit the pastry maker look that's for sure."

Atsushi smiles as they all shop together.

They walked out of the store with their shopping carts.

"This was fun." Tatsuya smiled.

"Yeah and we saved a lot of money." Atsushi smiled.

"We spent the rest on snacks." Tetsuya smiled.

"Yeah snacks for two weeks." Atsushi smiled.

"That's too much for two weeks." Taiga said.

"Maybe. I give it three weeks." Tetsuya said. "If Sei-nii-san doesn't find them."

"I still can't believe we all have four other siblings." Tatsuya chuckled.

"It's rare to find that here." Tetsuya said.

"Yeah but then again our family is weird too." Atsushi said as his phone vibrated. He looks. "Ah Shin-neechin." He answered. "Hey Shin-neechin."

"Atsushi you and Tetsuya have been gone for over four hours. It only takes and hour to do shopping and 30 minutes to get from the store to our house."

"We are at a different store it's far because we came in for the candy."

"I should have known." Shintaro sighed. "Hurry up and go home. Me and Seijuro will be home in two hours and your better have not bought a mountain of snacks again."

"So mean Shin-neechin. Fine we're walking to the car now. I'll make Sei-niichin's favorite dessert for his winning." Atsushi said.

"Good. He'll love it. Now go on home. And remind Tetsuya to not leave his phone at home. He could get lost and have no way of finding you." Shintaro said.

'That already happened but you don't need to know.' Atsushi thought. "I'll tell him."

"Oh and Seijuro is not pleased that you took his car without permission. Let alone let Tetsuya drive it."

"How did he-"

"It's our brother we are talking about. He knows everything. He's not mad but you both are going to have to apologize to him when we gets home."

"Yes Shin-neechin."

"Good now go on home."

"We bought red bean soup and bread." Atsushi said.

Shintaro smiles slightly. "Thank you. Now hurry up. You want to make Seijuro's favorite."

"Bye Shin-neechan." Atsushi smiled as they hung up. "Shin-neechan isn't mad anymore."

Tetsuya smiled. "I'm glad. It would be bad if he was."

"Is he scary or something?" Taiga asked.

"No but he'd make us do extra studying." Tetsuya said. "I don't mind it much but Atsu-nii-san, Ta-nii-san, and Dai-nii-san hate it."

"Which means we better get going Tetsu-chin." Atsushi said.

"Yes. Thank you both again." Tetsuya bowed.

"Haha we should be thanking you. You guys payed for our groceries." Tatsuya said. "Are you sure we can't pay you back?"

"You guys helped me find Tetsu-chin. He's more valuable than money." Atsushi rubs Tetsuya's head.

"Atsu-nii-san. Please stop messing with my hair." Tetsuya got annoyed but Atsushi continued.

Taiga laughed. "We'll see you guys around."

"Yeah see you around Taiga-kun. Tatsuya-san." Tetsuya bowed. Atsushi bowed too before taking Tetsuya back to the car.

"What a couple of odd brothers." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Think we'll see them again?" Taiga asked as they walked to their car.

"Who knows. I didn't get their numbers. Did you?" Tatsuya asked.

"Nope." Taiga said. "Damn I thought they were pretty cool for some weirdo's."

"You liked Tetsuya didn't you." Tatsuya smiled as they got to their car and opened the trunk.

Taiga blushed a bit. "He's okay."

"If it's meant to be Taiga you'll see him again." Tatsuya smiled.

"I doubt I'll meet him again. There is no way that will ever happen." Taiga said putting the groceries in the car.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day Of School

Chapter One: First Day of School

A/N:

Me: And here is the second part. I'll keep this short so please review, follow, favorite and also vote on the poll I made. You can choose up to 6 options. Thank you all and Happy Thanksgiving.

The Akashi Family

Seijuro Akashi 22

Shintaro Midorima 21

Atsushi Murasakibara 20

Ryota Kise 19

Daiki Aomine 18

Tetsuya Kuroko 17

The Mibuchi Family

Shoichi Imayoshi 21

Tatsuya Himura 18

Taiga Kagami 17

The Gold Family

Makoto Hanamiya 17

* * *

In the dining hall of the Akashi Mansion there were three of the Akashi boys. Two were arguing while the other looked up at watched.

"Daikicchi it's my turn to feed Tetsuyacchi today!" Ryota glared.

"No it's my turn because I always feed Tetsu on the first day of school." Daiki glared.

"Ta-nii-san Dai-nii-san I can feed myself." Tetsuya said.

"But you're the baby Tetsuyacchi we get to feed you. And since it's my turn today I get to feed you." Ryota smirked.

"No it's not blondie." Daiki glared.

"Ryota. Daiki." They hear Seijuro say as he walks inside the dining hall. He looks at them with an angry smile. "Will one of you explain why you're arguing so early in the morning and why Tetsuya has not eaten his breakfast?"

"It's blondie's fault. He says it's his turn to feed Tetsu but it's my turn. I always feed him the first day of school!" Daiki says

"But it's my day!" Ryota says.

"Is not." Daiki glares.

"Is too." Ryota glares back.

"Enough." Seijuro looks at them. "Now either you both feed Tetsuya together or I will."

"Why can't I feed myself?" Tetsuya asks.

"Because you need to eat all your food not just some Tetsuya." Seijuro says rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Yes Sei-nii-san." Tetsuya says.

"Now Ryota Daiki which will it be. Feed him together or I will feed him?" Seijuro asks them.

"We'll feed him together." Ryota says.

"That's what I like to hear." Seijuro says walking to the head of the table. He sits down and in an instant Atsushi brings Seijuro his coffee and breakfast.

"Here you go Sei-niichin." Atsushi says as he puts it in front of him.

"Thank you Atsushi. Where is Shintaro?" Seijuro asks.

"Watching his horoscopes. He should be coming in right now." Atsushi says before going back to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food.

"Ryota Daiki. Have you both eaten already?" Seijuro asks them as he sips his coffee.

"Atsushicchi said only you, Shintarocchi, and Tetsuyacchi get served first then us." Ryota pouts. "He's so mean."

"He's feeding us last because you told him you were on a diet and can't eat fat stuff." Daiki glares.

"You told him his food was burnt." Ryota says. "So you're suffering like me."

"You both ruined his cake. That's why he's feeding you last." Shintaro says as he walks in. "Tetsuya. Where is your stuffed dog?"

"On my bed." Tetsuya says. "Is it your lucky item for today?"

"Yes. May I borrow it?" Shintaro asks.

"You know you don't have to ask Shin-nii-san. I'll go get it." Tetsuya got up.

"Tetsuya sit." Seijuro says. "You're not leaving your seat until you finish breakfast. Shintaro knows your room. He can get it."

Tetsuya sits down. "Yes Sei-nii-san."

Shintaro nods and goes gets the stuffed dog before coming back and sits down on the right side of Seijuro. Atsushi brings out his food and coffee as well.

"Thank you Atsushi." Shintaro says as he sips his coffee.

Atsushi smiles before he goes to get his own food then Ryota's and Daiki's.

"When are you gonna stop giving us the silent treatment? We said we're sorry Atsushicchi." Ryota asks him.

"I spent hours making that cake. Sei-niichin, Shin-neechin, and Tetsu-chin were the only ones who helped me make another one. You both get fed last for a month." Atsushi says sitting to the left side of Seijuro.

Daiki sighs. "Come on it wasn't that bad."

"Daiki." Seijuro warns.

"Sorry." Daiki says as he and Ryota went back to feeding Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya have you not been eating again?" Shintaro asks.

"I eat enough." Tetsuya pouts.

"You barely eat. I've been cutting your portion again because you don't eat it all." Atsushi says before he covers his mouth. Seijuro didn't know that he had cut Tetsuya's portion. Everyone went silent as Seijuro put his cup down. He looks at them before looking at Tetsuya.

"You are going to eat your portion starting at dinner Tetsuya. We have the Gold family coming over today so I will not have any of you misbehaving." Seijuro says.

'No wonder he is in a bad mood.' They think.

"I am not in a bad mood." He looks at them as they freeze.

Seijuro sighs. "Sorry. I'm just tired. Nash wants to move the wedding up so we can merge the companies already."

"Seijurocchi, why are you even marrying him?" Ryota asks gently. "He's mean to you sometimes."

"He plays around. It's harmless." Seijuro says.

"Seijuro, I really think waiting is the best option." Shintaro says. "I told Kiyoshi we had to wait until I graduated from school."

"The plan is to marry the Gold's family because they are rich. The rich and the rich belong together." Seijuro says. "We do not marry poor. We marry rich. This is a merger between our two companies to make us more rich. So we can all live our comfortable lives."

"Fine but on one condition." Daiki says. "If we ever catch any of them hurting one of us we break it off."

Atsushi nods. "Especially Nash."

"Seijuro you know we are always here to help you." Shintaro says. "You are never alone in this."

Tetsuya nods. "I'm sorry for making Atsu-nii-san cut my portions. I'll eat them again."

"We'll do what we can to make it up to Atsushicchi." Ryota says.

"Yeah." Daiki smiles.

Seijuro chuckles and smiles. "Thank you. Now Ryota Daiki Tetsuya. You better hurry or you'll be late for school."

They nod and ate up.

Seijuro drives Daiki and Tetsuya to school. "Remember to go to your classes and behave. I don't want a lot of calls about ditching class anymore more Daiki."

"Yes Seijuro." Daiki says. "I think we have practice today. I'll message you if we do."

"That's fine. If you do message me when you're going to practice and when you end it so I can pick you guys up." Seijuro says.

Tetsuya nods and looks out the window.

Once they reach school Daiki and Tetsuya get out.

"Have a nice day." Seijuro says.

"You two Sei-nii-san/Seijuro." Tetsuya and Daiki both say before closing the door.

Seijuro drives off. Daiki and Tetsuya start to walk when Tetsuya heard a familiar voice. He turns to see Taiga and Tatsuya with another guy. He has longish messy black hair and peach skin. He has slanted green eyes with black glasses as well as being tall and built too.

"Oi you don't have to walk us to class. We aren't little kids." Taiga says.

"As your Oniisan I must insist on making sure you're in the right classes." He smiles.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing." Taiga says.

"Keep talking and I'll hug you." He smirks.

"Now now Sho-nii. You promise Reo-nee that you wouldn't tease Taiga." Tatsuya chuckles.

"Ah ah that I wouldn't tease him much." He smirks.

"Oi Tetsu. What are you standing around for?" Daiki grabs Tetsuya's hand.

"I know them. Well two of them." Tetsuya says.

Daiki looks at the direction Tetsuya is looking at.

Taiga feels someone staring and looks. He see Daiki and gave him a weird look before turning back around. But he saw baby blue hair and he turns back. He see Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?" Taiga blinks.

Tatsuya looks at the direction Taiga is looking at. He see Tetsuya and Daiki.

"Ah Tetsuya!" Tatsuya waves.

Tetsuya pulls Daiki with him to walk over to them.

"Tatsuya-san, Taiga-kun." Tetsuya bows slightly. "Good morning."

Tatsuya chuckles. "Good morning."

"Morning." Taiga says.

"Tetsu who are they?" Daiki asks.

"This is Mibuchi Tatsuya and Mibuchi Taiga. Me and Atsu-nii-san meet them in the summer at the supermarket. Remember when we bought the mountain of snacks." Tetsuya says.

"Where you and Atsushi stole Seijuro's car. Yeah I remember that was so funny." Daiki smirks and looks at them. "I guess a friend of Tetsu's is a friend of mine. I'm Akashi Daiki. Tetsu's older brother." He sticks out his hand for a shake. "You guys are from America right."

"Haha I see Tetsuya and Atsushi has told you about us." Tatsuya shakes his hand.

Taiga shakes it before he felt Daiki squeeze hard. Taiga squeezes back and it became a showdown on who would let go first. They have lighting sparks between them.

"Uhh Dai-nii-san." Tetsuya pulls him back making him let go.

Taiga smirks at that making Daiki glare slight but smirk.

"Ehhem." The dark haired guy coughed behind them.

"Ah Tetsuya Daiki this is our older brother Mibuchi Shoichi." Tatsuya says.

"Nice to meet you both." Shoichi says.

Tetsuya bows. "Nice to meet you too."

"My my I didn't think the little ghost boy would be this small." Shoichi chuckles.

Tetsuya looks at him emotionless but inside he is ticked.

Daiki extends his hand to greet him but Shoichi beats him to it. He gives him a sly smile making Daiki's feel weird behind his neck. They shake and let go.

"Nice to meet you." Daiki says.

"Likewise Daiki-kun." Shoichi says.

"Are you guys entering school here?" Tetsuya asks Taiga.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird though. We've never been to a rich school before." Taiga says.

"We'd be happy to show you guys around in lunch time." Tetsuya says.

"That would be cool." Taiga says. "Do you happen to know where clubs are too?"

"What club are you looking for Taiga-kun?" Tetsuya asks.

"Well me and Tatsuya play basketball so we want to try out." Taiga says making Daiki's ear perk up.

"Did you say you guys play basketball?" Daiki asks.

"Yes we do. We played at our old high school and street ball. All of us do." Tatsuya says.

Daiki smirks. "Well you just met this school's two star players."

Taiga smirks. "So you're strong players huh?"

"Power forward." Daiki smirks. "And Tetsu is a passer and point guard."

"Atsu-nii-san and my older brothers also played here and in their school's. Atsu-nii-san is a center." Tetsuya says.

"With his height I don't doubt that." Tatsuya laughs. "Sho-nii is a point guard and shooting."

Shoichi just smiles at him.

Daiki looks at him before back at Tatsuya. "You guys are six in total no?"

"That's right." Tatsuya says.

"I say match between our families. It will be fun." Daiki smirks.

"That sounds like a great idea." Shoichi says as he takes out his card and gives it to Daiki and Tetsuya.

Daiki blinks. "You're in the police force?"

"Yeah. Was the lieutenant in America and I'm an Inspector now here in Tokyo." Shoichi says.

"Dai-nii-san wants to be a police officer." Tetsuya says before Daiki covers his mouth.

"Oi Tetsu." Daiki gives him a look of to be quiet.

"Well Daiki-kun stop by my office any time. I'll help you out." Shoichi chuckles. "Trust me volunteering in the offices helps out."

"Thanks." Daiki says as he nods before he see's others staring and whispering. "You guys need to go to the admissions office. We'll take you." He takes Tetsuya's hand and starts walking.

The Mibuchi brothers look at each other before following them.

Daiki and Tetsuya lead them to the office as they enter a woman with pink hair walks to them.

"Akashi-sa-" she gets cut off by Daiki.

"Hello, Momoi-san we happen to run into the new students." Daiki says giving her a look of 'don't say anything.'

"Ah thank you Akashi-san Akashi-kun. That's very nice of you boys." Momoi says. She goes to the Mibuchi brothers. "You two must be the new students. And you're their guardian?" She looks at Shoichi.

"That's right. They are my little brothers." Shoichi says showing his ID. "Normally our other brother would be here as well but he had an emergency at his day care."

Momoi smiles. "As long as one of their guardians are here we can register them in." She takes out some papers and hands them to Shoichi. He looks them over and signs some things before handing them back. "Welcome to Teiko Academy boys." Momoi smiles. "Here are your schedules and the principal will take you guys to your first class after the bells. We just need you boys to see the orientation video first and meet with him first." She smiles. "His office is just in there. You may go in. He's expecting you guys."

"Let's go boy. You can talk to Daiki-kun and Tetsuya-kun in lunch." Shoichi says.

Taiga nods and looks at Tetsuya. "So see you in lunch."

Tetsuya smiles slightly. "See you in lunch Taiga-kun."

"See you guys later." Daiki says.

"See you later." Tatsuya smiles.

Taiga nods as they walk in the principal's office.

Momoi looks at them. "Do they not know who you are?"

"No so it's best like that." Daiki says.

"Akashi-sama your big brother will not be please with this." Momoi says.

"What he doesn't know he'll find out later and won't punish us." Daiki says. "Besides we plan on telling him just on different terms."

"Sei-nii-san will understand. He has to." Tetsuya says. "Besides they're just friends."

Momoi looks at them closely.

"Just don't tell him." Daiki says. "I know you fill reports on us. Just don't mention that we did this."

"We both know I can't lie on those reports, Akashi-sama. Your big brother gave the orders not me." Momoi says.

"Please. You can put that we made friends in lunch. Just please." Tetsuya says.

"I'll think about it." Momoi says before giving them two papers. "Your schedules. Your big brothers already have copies of them."

"Thank you Momoi-san." Tetsuya bows.

"Go on to your classes both of you. Or shall I walk you to them?" Momoi chuckles.

"We're fine. Let's go Tetsu." Daiki holds Tetsuya's hand. Tetsuya nods as Daiki walks him to class.

"Do you think Ryo-san and Makoto-kun will be coming to school today? Or even practice?" Tetsuya looks up at Daiki as he asks.

"I don't know. Ryo is mad at me again for having my magazines. Sheesh we're not even together and he acts like he's with me." Daiki sighs. "I have to apologize though or else he'll tell Nash, Nash will tell Seijuro and Seijuro will beat my ass."

"Sei-nii-san won't hurt you." Tetsuya says.

"Yeah but he'll be mad." Daiki sighs. "How's Makoto?"

"He's okay. He messaged me last night about how he can't wait to see me." Tetsuya says. "He's been acting weird lately though."

"How so?" Daiki asks.

"I don't know. It's like he's planning something." Tetsuya says.

"Maybe he's going to ask you out." Daiki says.

"I doubt it. If he is then you'd have to be with Ryo-san." Tetsuya says.

"It looks like I am by the way Seijuro is making us be with them. If I do it's going to be when I apologize. And that's when I see him." Daiki sighs.

"You don't have to ask him out Dai-nii-san." He says as they get close to Tetsuya's classroom.

"I do. You heard Seijuro. The rich marry the rich. We don't marry poor. We marry rich. It's the same as dating. We date rich. Next to us Ryo and Makoto are the richest ones here. Everyone expects it anyways. We're star players, rich, and popular. If we get with anyone else it would ruin our name. That's what Seijuro will say." Daiki looks at him. "So if Makoto asks you to date him. You have to accept."

Tetsuya looks down. "But I don't even know if I love him."

"Sometimes we date even if we don't love." Daiki says.

"That isn't right." Tetsuya says.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry about that right now Tetsu." Daiki puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Hai." Tetsuya says as they stop in front of his classroom.

"I'll pick you up after you last class before lunch." Daiki says.

"Hai. See you then Dai-nii-san." Tetsuya smiles at him before going inside. There were some students in there but they didn't notice him since he usually masks his presence more. He goes to his usual seat which is all the way at the back corner next to the window. He takes out his book and starts to read before his book left his hands. Tetsuya blinks as he looks up to see a pale skin guy with shoulder length black hair and grayish brown eyes. He has an arrogant smirk on as he closes the book.

"Good morning Tetsuya." He says.

"Makoto-kun, Good morning." Tetsuya says.

"I saw you come in this morning with your brother. Who were you two talking two?" Makoto asks.

"They're transfer students. They happened to ask where the admission office was and we took them there." Tetsuya says.

"Is that so?" Makoto pulls a chair next to Tetsuya and sits down. "How nice of you two."

"I guess." Tetsuya reaches for his book but Makoto keeps it away.

"Ah ah ah I came here to talk to you not to be ignored." Makoto suck his tongue out.

"I'd like to put my book away if we are going to talk." Tetsuya says.

"Hmm no." He chuckles and cups his face. "Why don't you join me for lunch today?"

"I can't. Me and Dai-nii-san are going to do some things." Tetsuya says.

"We don't have practice in lunch." Makoto says. "Fine how about after school?"

"We have practice." Tetsuya says. "Besides Sei-nii-san said you guys are coming over tonight for dinner."

"That's right but I want to hang out with you before that." Makoto says squeezing his face a little. "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"Makoto-kun you're squishing my face." Tetsuya says.

"I know." He leans in as Tetsuya tries to lean away. Makoto holds him in place before they hear the bell ring. "Well I better get into my seat. What's your schedule?" He asks but he has already gotten the paper from Tetsuya's desk. He takes a picture of it and smiles. "Looks like we have a lot of classes together. The only ones we don't have together is free time and history. But that's okay. The rest of the times I'll be with you Tetsuya."

Tetsuya nods as he looks at his paper.

Makoto chuckles as he puts Tetsuya's book down before going to his seat which is in the other side of the room.

Tetsuya looks at his book before he puts it away in his backpack just as the home room teacher comes in.

"Good morning students. Let's take role before the announcements. First off is Akashi Tetsuya." She looks up. "Akashi-kun if you're here please show yourself." She says.

"I'm here Sensei." Tetsuya gets up.

"Thank you." She smiles as she charts down where he is sitting and marks him here. She calls on the rest of the students and marks their seats and marks them here. She puts the papers down before looking at them. "Now today we have a new student joining us. He is coming from America so let's all show him our support and welcome him in our class." The teacher smiles. "Mibuchi-kun come on in."

Tetsuya's eyes widen as he see's Taiga comes in. People instantly start to whisper about him as he walks to the front of the class. Taiga stops and then looks at the class.

"Now Mibuchi-kun tell us your name, hobbies, and future career job." The homeroom teacher says.

He bows. "My name is Mibuchi Taiga. I play basketball and I want to be a future NBA player or a firefighter." He looks up and the students whisper.

"Now let's see ah there is an empty seat in front of Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun make yourself appear and raise your hand." She says.

Tetsuya rolls his eyes before he "appeared" standing and raising his hand.

"Eh Tetsuya?" Taiga looks surprise as the whole class stops their whispering and froze.

"Hello Taiga-kun." Tetsuya says in his monotone face.

"Do you two know each other Akashi-kun?" The teacher asks.

"Hai. I helped him get into the attendance office." Tetsuya says.

She nods. "Well it makes it easier for you to make friends now Mibuchi-kun. Go on and sit."

Taiga nods and goes to sit in front of Tetsuya. Taiga smiles. "Hey we got lucky that we ended up in the same class. I forgot to get your number again so we could meet up in lunch." He whispers.

"Ah Yes. I'll give you my number once sensei finishes her announcements." Tetsuya says as the teacher passes out the student's schedule and reminds them of the rules before leaving the class to give them some free time.

Taiga looks at his schedule. 'Maybe I can ask Tetsuya where are all these classes at-' A hand slams on his desk.

Makoto smirks at him as looks at him. "So Mibuchi. What kind of business are your family in? I've never heard of a Mibuchi company are anything like that."

"My oldest brother is a daycare teacher, my second is a cop, my third is a music producer, my other two older brothers are in school still." Taiga says.

"How much money does your family make?" Makoto raises an eyebrow.

"We're middle class." Taiga says.

Everyone looks at him. Makoto smirk widens as he looks at Taiga. "Then you don't know the Akashi name do you. Or even the Gold's name. Since you're from America and basically poor."

"Middle class isn't poor and should I know the names?" He asks as he was confused but getting angry.

"Makoto-kun." Tetsuya says looking at him. "Don't."

"Tetsuya he needs to know who he's trying to be buddy buddy with." Makoto looks at Tetsuya before he looks back at Taiga. "You see Tetsuya and I are from the richest families in Japan. We rule this school along side with our brothers. Now you will be calling me Gold-sama and Tetsuya Akashi-sama. You are not even rich enough to even try to call us by our names. Especially Tetsuya's."

"Makoto-kun that is enough. I can be friends with whom every I please and I had already told him it was fine to call me by my first name." Tetsuya says.

"Look buddy I don't care about status or anything like that. If you're a good person then let's be friends. If you're a bad dude person then leave me alone." He turns to Tetsuya ignoring Makoto.

Makoto scowles. "Tetsuya is he really your friend? Someone you just met."

"I met him in the summer to." Tetsuya says. "He's a good person Makoto-kun."

"Tetsuya everyone poor is below us." Makoto says.

"Makoto-kun enough." Tetsuya stands up. "Leave Taiga-kun alone. If you have a problem with me being friends with him I suggest you go back to your seat and think about if our friendship is going to even last." He looks at him with his monotone face but a look in his eye game power.

"Tetsuya you dare give me a threat. Let's go outside and talk." He grabs his arm.

"Makoto-kun if you do not let me go right now this conversation will be over and I want you away from me." Tetsuya says.

"Well our brothers will be disagreeing. Hmm yes maybe a better time to talk about this is with your big brother Seijuro." Makoto smirks.

Tetsuya gulps and looks between Taiga and Maoto. _'What do I do?'_


	3. Chapter 2 Most Meetings

**Chapter Two: Most Meetings**

 **A/N:**

Etsuko: Sorry for the long wait. College is hard and I kinda forgot to do this one so I'm posting it late. I explain more in my profile but we are trying to stick to the schedule!

Emiko: So we hope you like this chapter.

Youta: You get to find out more about the Akashi family, the Gold family, and the Mibuchi family.

Etsuko: So maybe it was worth the wait. Hopefully.

Emiko: Other than that. Please favorite, follow, and review so we can see how we are doing.

Etsuko: We can't wait to post again! See you all soon. Ciao Ciao!

The Akashi Family  
Shintaro Midorima 21  
Ryota Kise 19  
Daiki Aomine 18  
Tetsuya Kuroko 17

The Mibuchi Family  
Shoichi Imayoshi 21  
Kazunari Takao 19  
Tatsuya Himura 18  
Taiga Kagami 17

The Gold Family  
Ryo Sakurai 18  
Makoto Hanamiya 17

"This is talking."  
 _'This is thinking.'  
This is texting._

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I do own this story.

* * *

"Well Tetsuya?" Makoto asks as he looks at him.  
"Let's talk outside Makoto-kun." Tetsuya says gently.  
"That's an answer I like." Makoto starts to take Tetsuya when Taiga grabs Tetsuya's hand.  
"Don't." Taiga says holding his hand.  
"Taiga-kun." Tetsuya says softly.  
"Don't go with him. Look I don't know what's your relationship with him but knowing two of your brothers I know they wouldn't want you to get hurt. He seems like bad news." Taiga says.  
"Tetsuya let's go." Makoto growls.  
"I can take care of myself Taiga-kun. Don't worry. I'll be back okay." He gives him a slight smile.  
Taiga nods and let's go. Makoto glared at Taiga and takes Tetsuya up to the rooftop.  
"Makoto-kun you were not very nice to Taiga-kun." Tetsuya crosses his arms.  
"I don't get why you want to be friends with him. He is beneath us." Makoto got close to him.  
"You know I don't care about that." Tetsuya backs up a bit.  
"What will Seijuro say?"  
"He's not against me being friends with others."  
"Even those who are beneath you?"  
"Taiga-kun isn't beneath me."  
"Yes he is."  
"Does that make you beneath me then Makoto-kun?" He says looking up at him.  
Makoto looks at him surprised.  
"Because by that logic I shouldn't be friend with you either. My brothers and I are technically richer than you. So if you want to tell Sei-nii-san about this then get ready to not be friends anymore." Tetsuya says.  
Makoto takes his hand. "You're right. I'm sorry Tetsuya. I didn't think about it like that. Forgive me." He looks into his eyes.  
Tetsuya looks at him. "You have to apologize to Taiga-kun. If he forgives you then I forgive you."  
"Alright Tetsuya." He leans in close to him.  
"Makoto-kun we should go to class."  
"Why not ditch the next class." He leans in really close.  
"I don't want to miss my class Makoto-kun." Tetsuya looks away but Makoto cups his face and forces him to look at him.  
"Come on Tetsuya. Please." He says as he almost touches his lips.  
"Makoto-kun I don't want to get in trouble with Sei-nii-san. He'll be mad if I'm not in every class." He gulps as he looks at him.  
"Fine. Come Tetsuya." He pulls back and holds his hand while he leads him back to class.

Daiki walks down the hall to his classroom. He waves at some friends who were waving at him. He smiles at them before going inside his classroom. Normally he would go to them but he needed to find Ryo. Daiki looks inside to find Ryo sitting in his seat a bit annoyed. He takes a deep breath before going up to him.  
"Hey Ryo." He smiles.  
Ryo looks at him before looking away. "Daiki."  
"Ryo come on. I said I'm sorry." He goes to him and sits next to him.  
"Hmp." He looks at him.  
"Hey come on. As my boyfriend you need to understand that I'm gonna mess up." Daiki pulls him close and kissed his cheek.  
"Boyfriend?" Ryo looks up at him.  
"Yeah. Wanna be my boyfriend?"  
Ryo smiles and hugs him. "Oh Daiki yes."  
Daiki chuckles and hugs back. "That's what I thought."  
"Oh we have to announce it at dinner tonight."  
"Yeah I know." Daiki smiles.  
"We have to celebrate." Ryo kisses his cheek. "How about lunch."  
"I promised Tetsu that I'd eat with him." Daiki holds him.  
"Right. You eat with him." He pouts.  
"How about we go out Friday night. Watch a movie. Have dinner in a nice restaurant." Daiki says. "We can take the limo or we can take my car. When Seijuro gives me back my keys."  
"Fine. We'll go out Friday night." He leans on him. "What movie do you want to see."  
"Anything you want to see." He smiles.  
"I'll think about it. Let me see your schedule." He says. Daiki nods and takes it out. He gives it to Ryo who looks at it and takes a picture of it. "Perfect we have the same schedule we'll except for two classes."  
"That's good." Daiki said. "Well about the classes that we do have together."  
"Yeah." He smiles.  
"Hey question why does Nash want to move up the wedding?" Daiki asks.  
"Who knows. I don't really pay attention to what he does. Probably just wants to be married already. But I did hear that your brother still wants to wait."  
"Yeah we think it's best. Shintarō told Kiyoshi to wait till he finished medical school. So Seijuro wants to wait for the date that they set."  
"Why don't we get married right after high school?" He asks.  
"Well I want to go to the academy and I know you want to go to college."  
"We can still be married though."  
"We still have time to figure it out. Right now let's just enjoy being boyfriends." He kisses him.  
Ryo smiles and kisses back.  
"By the way. Do we have practice after school today?" Daiki asks.  
"Coach didn't text us. I'll go ask in lunch and text you okay." He kisses him.  
Daiki nods and kisses back as the bell rings. "Better get in your seat before the teacher yells at us."  
"It's fine." He chuckles and sits down.  
Daiki smiles as the teacher came in.  
The teacher did roll call before making an announcement.  
"We have a new student joining us today. He's from America so everyone be nice and show him around. Mibuchi-kun come on in." The teacher said.  
' _Mibuchi? That sounds like the guys we met. Is he in my class?'_ Daiki thinks as he watches Tatsuya come inside. The girls starts to whisper about how handsome he is.  
"Mibuchi-kun tell us your name, hobbies, and future career job." He said  
"Well my name is Mibuchi Tatsuya. I like playing basketball and I want to own a bar." Tatsuya says.  
"Why a bar?" A girl asks.  
"Because my mom used to own a bar." Tatsuya tells as the girls awed him.  
"Alright you guys can ask questions later. For now let's find Mibuchi-kun a seat. Umm ah Akashi-kun raise your hand. You can sit behind him."  
' _Akashi? It must be Daiki.'_ Tatsuya looks as Daiki raises his hand.  
"Yo Tatsuya." Daiki smiles.  
"Hello Daiki." Tatsuya smiles.  
"Ah great you know each other. Akashi-kun can show you around." The teacher says as Tatsuya goes to his desk.  
Daiki smiles. "Hey didn't know you'd be in this class."  
"Nor did I." Tatsuya chuckles.  
"Oh right." Daiki chuckles.  
"Daiki won't you introduce me?" Ryo asks.  
"Ah right Tatsuya this is Gold Ryo my boyfriend. Ryo this is Mibuchi Tatsuya." Daiki says.  
"It's nice to meet you Ryo." Tatsuya smiles.  
"Nice to meet you too Tatsuya." Ryo smiles back.  
' _Wow he's getting along with him. Maybe this is a good sign.'_ Daiki thinks as they listen to the teacher before they get to free time.  
"So Tatsuya tell me how you met Daiki?" Ryo asks.  
"Ahh well I met his brothers Tetsuya and Atsushi first at a grocery store." Tatsuya says.  
"A grocery store?" Ryo asks.  
"Yeah Atsushi and Tetsu went to a grocery store to find treats and get the food. Apparently Tatsuya helped Atsushi decide on what watermelon to give us." Daiki says.  
"Ahh I see." Ryo says.  
"Yes it was quite fun." Tatsuya chuckles. "They were very surprised how they could save money."  
"Save money? What kind of store was this?" Ryo asks.  
"Ah it's a store in the city." Daiki says.  
"I see." Ryo says. "Must be an exciting adventure to live in the city."  
"Well it's something interesting."  
"Did you live in the city when you lived in America?"  
"Yeah it was quite fun as children." Tatsuya smiles.  
"So why did you move here?" Ryo asks.  
"Ah well we were born here and when my baby brother was about three our dad moved us to the states." Tatsuya says.  
"Wow." Daiki says.  
"Why did you move back?" Ryo asks.  
"My oldest brother got a job opportunity over here so we moved with him." Tatsuya says.  
"Oh what does he do?"  
"He runs a daycare center."  
"Daycare center? For children?"  
"Yeah he runs it."  
"I see. Do you have other siblings?"  
"We are six in total. My oldest has a daycare center, my second oldest brother is an inspector, my third oldest brother is a music producer, my fourth older brother is a student at university, and my baby brother is a year younger than me."  
"I see." Ryo says. "Is he in class with Tetsuya?" He looks at Daiki.  
"I think. It's possible." Daiki says. "Hey Tatsuya what classes did you get?"  
"Um these." Tatsuya shows him.  
"Hey we have them all together. Cool I'll show you around then." Daiki smiles.  
"Awesome." Tatsuya smiles before his phone vibrates. He takes it out and and chuckles.  
"What's so funny?" Daiki asks.  
"Oh it's nothing. My brother is just silly." Tatsuya shows a long, straight black hair guy with very narrow slate blue eyes. He is posing with a yellow haired boy with yellow eyes.  
"Eh? Ryota?" Daiki looks.  
Ryo looks. "It is Ryota."  
"Eh you know him?" Tatsuya asks.  
"Yeah he's my brother. Wow what a small world."  
"Very small." Tatsuya chuckles.  
"Let's take a picture and freak them out." Daiki snickers.  
"Alright." Tatsuya chuckles as they take a picture together. Tatsuya sends it to his brother.  
"Huh? I wonder who that is." The blue eyed boy asks.  
"Oh my god Kazunarichii that's my little brother." Ryota says smiling.  
"No way!" Kazunari laughs. "That's so awesome. Tatsuya really knows how to amaze me."  
"I didn't know your little brother is going to my little brothers' school!" Ryota smiles.  
"Yeah I wonder if Taiga is in class." Kazunari asks himself.  
"Your other little brother right? Hey what if he's in the same class as mine?" Ryota smiles.  
"You think that possible?" Kazunari asks.  
"Hey if your little brother is in my little brothers class it's possible your baby brother is in my baby brother class." Ryota smiles.  
"Alright let's take another picture and send it to him." Kazunari smiles as they pose and take the picture. He chuckles and sends it to Taiga. "He's going to freak if it's true."  
"That would be such a freaky coincidence if they're in the same class and if our baby brothers are too then I'm going to blow it."  
"This is just a funny joke." Kazunari laughs.  
"If it was up to Shintarochii he'd say 'fate decided this for us. We must let it take its course.' Or something like that. I never understand when he talks about that stuff but it's funny." Ryota smiles. "Speaking of him want to take his CPR and First Aid training course with me?"  
"He teaches? I thought he was a doctor."  
"He's a doctor in training but he's certified in a lot of things. He's so smart. But for extra credit he needs to teach CPR or First Aid so he decided to do both."  
"Wow alright I'll do the classes with you." Kazunari smiles. "Besides it will be fun meeting your brother and messing with him. I mess with mine all the time."  
"I'll help you." Ryota smiles. "I mess with mine all the time too well except Seijurochii."  
"Why?"  
"He's scary when he's mad. One time I made a pie to throw at him and somehow I got it on my face. Ugh it was horrible. It was like if he could see the future."  
"Wow that's pretty cool though."  
"Yeah sometimes it's pretty cool but other times-" Ryota feels his phone vibrate. He looks and gulps. "Look." He shows him a text that Seijuro sent.  
 _Ryota are you talking about me? I hope it's only good things. Also hello Ryota's friend. -Seijurochii  
_ "Well then. That is scary." Kazunari laughs.  
"Told you he is. It's like he knows everything and if he doesn't he finds out sooner or later." Ryota says.  
"I see. Well can't wait to meet them one day." Kazunari smiles.  
"You will. And I can't wait to meet yours. I wonder what they're like."  
"You'll like them. I think especially Yukio."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Because he's a music producer and you're a model. Don't those things go together?"  
"Well some producers do use models for music videos."  
"There you go perfect." Kazunari laughs. "I'm kidding I don't know who'd you get along with."  
"Oh I see." Ryota laughs. "Well same goes with my family but maybe you will get along with my brothers. They're nice."  
"Yeah I do have to warn you some of mine are violent or scary."  
"Scary?"  
"Yeah my brother Shoichi is scary when he gets mad but he's also very Umm embarrassing? Well he does embarrass us when he wants to mess with us but he's more darker and usually adds insults to his compliments. He also does what we don't want him to do and it's so annoying but when Reo-nee says to stop he stops."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Ah no Reo-nee is our oldest brother but he likes to be called sister. He's very flamboyant and all. He was the first to come out as gay and he acts like our mother. It's fine. We like it and it's fun. Plus he is who he is and we love him no matter what." Kazunari smiles. "He loves us and lecture us just like a mother or sister."  
"That's Shintarochii. He lectures and mothers us all the time. Though only Atsushichii calls him sister all the time. Sometimes we do too though. We tease him that he's our mom and that Seijuro is our dad." Ryota laughs.  
"We do that too! Though it's Reo-nee who is our mom and Shoichi is our dad!" Kazunari laughs.  
Ryota smiles. "That's so amazing."

Back at the high school Taiga was waiting. ' _Tetsuya are you alright?'_ He asks himself as he watches the door. He blinks and sees someone standing in front of him. He looks up and jumps a bit.  
"Hello Taiga-kun." Tetsuya says.  
"Oi dont do that." Taiga says slightly mad.  
"Makoto-kun wants to tell you something." Tetsuya says.  
Taiga looks over to see Makoto looking at him.  
"Go on." Tetsuya nudges him.  
"I'm sorry for calling you poor and being rude." Makoto says.  
"And." Tetsuya says.  
"And I hope you can forgive me." Makoto extends his hand at him.  
Taiga looks at him. "Alright." He shakes his hand.  
Tetsuya smiles slightly and nods.  
"Thanks." Makoto says though he was clearly not happy about it. Taiga notices this before he feels his phone vibrate. Tetsuya also felt his phone vibrate. Tetsuya sits down in his desk as he takes out his phone.  
 _Tetsuyachii do you have someone called Mibuchi Taiga in your class? -Ryota  
_ ' _Eh? How does he know?'_ Tetsuya thinks as he looks up at Taiga who has a confused look on his face as he looks at his phone. "Taiga-kun? Is something the matter?"  
"Uh no. My brother just sent me a picture." Taiga says.  
"Taiga-kun I know this might sound weird but may I see the picture?" Tetsuya asks.  
"Oh um sure." He shows him as Tetsuya's eyes widen.  
"That's my big brother." Tetsuya points at Ryota.  
"What? No way. The blonde is your brother?" Taiga looks at him.  
Makoto looks. "That's Ryota."  
"Yeah he's a year older than Dai-nii-san and a year younger than Atsu-nii-san." Tetsuya says.  
"Ah well the guy in that picture is my older brother. He's a year older than Tatsuya." Taiga says. "That's weird that they know each other."  
"Yes. Ta-nii-san should be in flight school today. He wants to be a pilot."  
"So does my brother." Taiga smiles. "We call him a hawk sometimes."  
Tetsuya chuckles a bit. "We call Ta-nii-san a dog sometimes. Because he's hyper."  
"Maybe that's how they met." Taiga chuckles. "Hey want to send a picture so we can freak them out?"  
"Sure." Tetsuya smiles as they take a funny face picture. Taiga send it back to Kazunari.

Kazunari feels his phone vibrate and looks. "Oh this is rich. Ryota!" He calls Ryota over who was getting them a snack. Ryota quickly got their snacks and goes over to him.  
"Please tell me he sent a picture." Ryota smiles happily.  
"Yeah look." Kazunari shows him making Ryota laugh.  
"Oh my god send that to me." He laughs.  
Kazunari nods and sends it to him.  
"Hey since they're all in the same class want to have lunch with them?"  
"Are we even allowed in?"  
"I can make sure we are." Ryota smiles.  
"That sounds creepy and cool at the same time." Kazunari laughs.  
"Well mostly because Seijurochii donates a lot of money to the school. We practically rule the school in fact." Ryota says.  
"How will we get there?" Kazunari asks.  
"We can take my car." Ryota says.  
"You have a car?" He looks at him.  
"Yeah. You don't?"  
"No. My brothers pick me up. We only have two cars well three if you count the cop car. One car is for Reo-nee so he can drop off Tatsuya and Taiga to school and goes to his work. And the other is for Yukio who takes me to school before he goes to class or work. The cop car is obviously my brother Shoichi's car but there are times where Reo-nee can't takes Taiga and Tatsuya to school or Yukio can't take me to school because he has to either stay in the studio or has to go to class earlier than me."  
"So your brother takes you guys in the cop car." Ryota says.  
"Yeah. It's kinda funny you know. People see a police car and think someone is getting arrested or something is gonna happen so they stop. Then they just see me and my brother smiling and waving to each other as I walk away. It's funny to see everyone confused and shocked."  
Ryota chuckles. "What happens if none of them can take you guys?"  
"We walk it." Kazunari smiles. "Back in America, in my first year of high school and Yukio's second year, there was a fire and the freeway and streets were packed. Yukio couldn't drive back then yet so he didn't have a car. Reo-nee and Shoichi had jobs so they were excused that day. But when the fire broke out they were stuck in major traffic. Neither of them could get out for hours. So when it was time to leave Reo-nee called us to have us pick up Tatsuya and Taiga. Their school wasn't that far but our home was. We ran it because we knew that Tatsuya and Taiga would get worried when Reo-nee wasn't there to pick them up. They didn't know that Reo-nee and Shoichi were stuck near the fire. So we had to get to them before they started to call them."  
"Wow." Ryota says.  
"Yeah when we got to them they were confused to see us trying to catch our breath. They get out 10 minutes later than we do and their school was close but when you have a pack of students trying to leave oh it's chaos."  
Ryota chuckles and nods.  
"So Yukio told them that it was a race to the death and they bought it. He took charge of it all. He made sure we walked safely home. It was about a thirty or forty minute walk but Yukio made it fun. We got a few pizza's on the way home and when we got in we ate and watched movies. Then he made us take our showers and do our homework before dinner. He cooked and cleaned up while we bathed. Even when Tatsuya and Taiga asked where Reo-nee and Shoichi were Yukio would just say they had to work late. Which wasn't true but they bought it."  
"Wow he's really responsible." He says.  
"Yeah but once Reo-nee and Shoichi finally came home it was the middle of the night. He warmed up the pizza and food he made and helped them relaxed. I woke up and saw them telling him that he would start learning how to drive and they'd get him a car somehow. It took us half a year to save up for a van. During that time though more fires or major accidents happened and we had to walk home a lot. Though we couldn't keep Tatsuya and Taiga in the dark all the time. So I guess we're used to walking to places. We even walked in the rain a couple of times. We may be middle class but we could only afford two cars since we were all still in school. Once Reo-nee got more hours and Shoichi started the academy we could afford the van.  
"That's amazing. I can't imagine going through that. Let's see Yukio is the third oldest right? Yeah no Atsushichii could never take charge like that. He's more of a baby." Ryota chuckles.  
Kazunari laughs and looks at him. "Well Yukio kicks our asses so let's call that even."  
Ryota smiles. "Alright hey still want to do the lunch thing?"  
"Sure." Kazunari smiles. "I'll text Taiga and Tatsuya that we are going."  
"More like I should text Tetsuyachii and Daikichii so they can have your brothers with them." Ryota smiles.  
"Both?" He smiles.  
"Yeah." Ryota chuckles.  
Kazunari and Ryota text their brothers and laughs. "Come on let's go sign up and then we can go to the school." Ryota gets up.  
"Alright." Kazunari gets up. "Hey that means I get to meet your older brother huh."  
"Yeah It will be fun. He'll love you." Ryota smiles as they walk to his car.

In a medical like office at the university, Shintaro was writing on a clipboard as he was sitting across a police officer.  
"And how many officers will be joining us, Inspector Mibuchi?" Shintaro asks as he looks up at Shoichi.  
"Two other officers and myself." Shoichi says.  
"I see. If I may ask how are you barely taking a CPR class and a First Aid class when you are an inspector?" Shintaro asks.  
"Well I came from America so the boss wanted me to get a course on how it's done here. Though I'm sure it's the same thing." Shoichi chuckles.  
"Well the force is paying for these courses so it might be a helpful reminder." Shintaro says writing a few things down.  
"Well as long as I don't pay for it." Shoichi chuckles as he looks at Shintaro's tag. "Akashi right?"  
"Yes." Shintaro says.  
"Would you happen to have two little brothers name Daiki and Tetsuya?" Shoichi asks.  
Shintaro blinks and looks at him. "Excuse me?"  
"Ah I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything. I have two little brothers that are in high school and they have these two new friends named Daiki and Tetsuya Akashi."  
"Teiko High School right?" Shintaro asks as he reaches for a photo and shows him a family picture. It was all six of them at the beach having fun.  
Shoichi looks and nods. "Yup that's them. I meet them today."  
"I see that's very interesting." He says. "I can assume you are the older brother of the two boys that helped my brothers at the grocery store over the summer."  
"Yes." Shoichi chuckles. "I'm their second oldest brother."  
"I am as well." He says writing a few things down. "I'm sure I can fit a few more members of your workforce in." He says.  
"That's very generous but we are the only ones who need it. Though you should tell your little brother Daiki to take the class early if he wants to become an officer." Shoichi says.  
"Yes I might sign him up since it would look good in his application for college and the academy." Shintaro says writing Daiki's name down just as the door bursts open.  
"Shintarochii!" Ryota walks in with Kazunari.  
"Ryota can't you knock." Shintaro sighs. "I'm busy now apologize for being rude."  
"Eh but I just came to visit you." Ryota pouts.  
"Ryota." Shintaro warns.  
"Fine. I'm sorry." Ryota bows.  
"It's alright. You must be a very hyper puppy." Shoichi smiles.  
"I'm not a puppy." Ryota pouts. Shintaro have a slight smile at that. Kazunari laughs as Shoichi looks at him.  
"Kazunari?" Shoichi looks at him. "What are you doing?"  
"Laughing and you?" Kazunari snickers.  
"Watching you laugh. Now what are you doing here." Shoichi stands up. Kazunari goes to him and takes his glasses.  
"I came with Ryota to sign up for his brother's classes." Kazunari puts them on and smiles.  
"I see. Well isn't this funny." Shoichi says chuckling.  
"Oh and you haven't heard the funniest part yet! Taiga and Tatsuya know Ryota's little brothers."  
"Yes I know. I met them when I dropped them off."  
"Oh right you went! This is hilarious we need to get Yukio in this! And Reo-nee too!" Kazunari quickly texts Yukio but got his phone taken when he was about to text Reo. "Hey!"  
Shoichi chuckles and took his glasses back. "Your sister is busy. Let him work."  
Kazunari pouts. "Rude."  
"Don't make me hug you." Shoichi smirks.  
Kazunari quickly hid behind Ryota. "Don't get near me!"  
Ryota chuckles. "Why don't you want him to hug you?"  
"Because he treats us like babies and it's so embarrassing." Kazunari pouts. "Imma tell Reo-nee on you."  
"Tell him." Shoichi chuckles.  
Kazunari glares slightly.  
"Ah so Shintarochii we want sign up for your classes can we?" Ryota asks.  
"Fine but you will behave in my classes." Shintaro says.  
"I always behave." Ryota pouts.  
"You never behave." Shintaro says as he writes their names down.  
"So mean." Ryota cries fake tears.  
"If that's all you can leave." Shintaro says.  
"So mean still." Ryota says.  
"Shouldn't you be in lunch soon?" Shintaro asks.  
"We are going to eat with Daikichii, Tetsuyachii, and Kazunarichii's little brothers."  
"I see well tell Tetsuya to eat all his food. Also tell Daiki to not steal Tetsuya's food. Also he is taking these classes as well." Shintaro says.  
"He's gonna get so mad. Okay!" Ryota laughs.  
"Oh Shoichi we should sign up Yukio." Kazunari snickers.  
"Why would we do that?" Shoichi asks.  
"Because Yukio should know these things." Kazunari smiles.  
"Alright. Have room for one more?" Shoichi looks at Shintaro who nods.  
"Sure. I'll put him in." Shintaro says.  
"Thanks. How much?" Shoichi asks.  
"Don't worry about that." Shintaro says.  
' _What is he planning?'_ Ryota thinks. "Trust me don't argue with him. He'll never let you pay him."  
"I see." Shoichi chuckles. "Thank you." He bows.  
Shintaro nods and bows as well. "Anything for the force."  
' _Oh I see now.'_ Ryota thinks and smiles. "Hey Kazunarichii we get to be in more classes together now!"  
"Yeah this will be fun!" Kazunari chuckles.  
"Come on let's go bug our little brothers." Ryota smiles.  
"Okay." Kazunari smiles.  
"Kazunari tell Taiga and Tatsuya that Reo is picking them up after school. Also that Taiga shouldn't over eat." Shoichi says.  
"Kay!" Kazunari smiles as they walk out.  
"Those two are going to cause trouble." Shintaro says.  
"In your class? Oh yes they are." Shoichi chuckles.


	4. Chapter 3 Lunch Time

Chapter 3: Lunch Time  
A/N:  
Etsuko: wow I have not updated in a long time. Sorry about the very late update but it's here and I hope you all enjoy!  
Emiko: It's a little shorter than normal but that's because we need to get back into the habit of writing more.  
Youta: But that will be for next time.  
Etsuko: Enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review! Ciao Ciao!

The Akashi family  
Seijuro Akashi 22  
Shintaro Midorima 21  
Ryota Kise 19  
Daiki Aomine 18  
Tetsuya Kuroko 17

The Mibuchi Family  
Reo Mibuchi 22  
Shoichi Imayoshi 21  
Kazunari Takao 19  
Tatsuya Himura 18  
Taiga Kagami 17

* * *

In their last class before lunch Tetsuya and Taiga were talking.  
"Do you think that our brothers were freaked out by the picture?" Taiga asks.  
"Probably. Ta-nii-san loves these kinds of things." Tetsuya smiles a bit.  
Taiga nods before he feels his phone vibrate again. He looks too see Kazunari message him that they were gonna eat lunch together. "Huh?"  
"What's wrong?" Tetsuya asks.  
"My brother says he's coming to eat with us." Taiga looks at his phone with confusion.  
"Ah he must be coming with Ta-nii-san. He messaged me with the same message." Tetsuya shows him.  
Taiga looks before he asks, "how can they get in?"  
"Ta-nii-san always gets in. It's fine." Tetsuya says.  
"I see. Hmm I'm hungry now." Taiga chuckles.  
"Why don't you eat now then?" Tetsuya asks.  
"Because Tatsuya has the food. I'm not trusted with the food apparently." Taiga grumbles making Tetsuya giggle a bit. "Hey don't laugh at me!"  
"I'm sorry." Tetsuya smiles. "It's just that Dai-nii-san can't be trusted with our food either. Nor can Atsu-nii-san but that's with treats."  
"Right. Your brother eats a lot?"  
"Which one?" Tetsuya asks. "Both Dai-nii-san and Atsu-nii-san eat a lot. But if it's all food then I guess Dai-nii-san eats the most."  
"Bet I eat more." Taiga mutters.  
"Don't let him hear you. Dai-nii-san is very competitive." Tetsuya says.  
"So am I." Taiga smirks. "I'd like to see a worthy opponent."  
"Don't cry if you lose." Tatsuya says.  
"Don't think I'll win?" Taiga asks.  
"Dai-nii-san is my brother. I have to root for him." Tetsuya smiles.  
"Then if I win you'll have to root for me." Taiga smiles.  
Tetsuya nods. "You're on."  
Taiga and Tetsuya smile happily as the door opens.  
"Tetsuyachii!" Taiga and Tetsuya as well as other students look.  
"Look it's Akashi Ryota. He's the Akashi model." They hear some girls whisper.  
"Oh my, he's so handsome." One girl says.  
"Who's that with him?" Another asks.  
"He's handsome too. He's probably another model friend." Another says as they whisper.  
"Model? Your brother is a model?" Taiga looks at Tetsuya who was about to nod but got attacked by Ryota.  
"Tetsuyachii!" Ryota hugs him tightly. "Hows class? Do you like it? Are you having fun?"  
"Ta-nii-san you're squishing me." Tetsuya says in annoyance.  
"Ahh sorry." Ryota let's go a bit and smiles brightly.  
Kazunari goes to Taiga. "Hey Taiga."  
"Hey." Taiga smirked. "So model huh?"  
"Eh let them think that." Kazunari smiles.  
"Ah Tetsuyachii. This is Kazunarichii." Ryota introduces them. "Kazunarichii this is my cute baby brother Tetsuyachii."  
"Hello Kazunari-san." Tetsuya bows a bit.  
"Hey Tetsuya." Kazunari bows back. "Thanks for helping out Taiga. He's a little stupid."  
"Says the one who trips on an elevator." Taiga mutters.  
"I heard that tiger."  
"I thought you only had good vision hawk." Taiga smirks as they laugh.  
"You two are so cute." Ryota says. "Come on. Let's go to lunch."  
"The bell hasn't rung yet." Tetsuya says.  
"It's fine. We ran to your teacher on the way here. She says it's cool." Ryota gets Tetsuya's things.  
"Come on Taiga. Get your things." Kazunari smiles as Taiga packs up.  
Ryota takes Tetsuya's things as they leave.  
"Ta-nii-san, are we going to get Dai-nii-san?" Tetsuya asks.  
"You know how Daikichii is. He hates it when I go in his class." Ryota smiles. "Don't worry. He'll meet us at our spot."  
Tatsuya nods as they go up to the roof top. As they go in they see Daiki and Tatsuya there already.  
"Daikichii! Why are you here before the bell rang?" Ryota asks.  
"We ditch mid way." Daiki smirks and Tatsuya chuckles.  
"I tried to stop him." Tatsuya chuckles.  
"Liar." Daiki laughs.  
"Woah Tatsuya being bad. I like it." Kazunari laughs.  
"Ah Daiki that's my older brother Kazunari." Tatsuya says.  
"Hey." Daiki smiles.  
"Hey." Kazunari chuckles. "Tatsuya this is Ryota, he's their brother."  
"Hello." Tatsuya smiles.  
"Hey, sorry if Daikichii will get you in trouble." Ryota smiles.  
"Stupid blondie." Daiki mutters.  
"Oh Shintarochii said you're taking CPR and First Aid with us." Ryota smirks.  
"What?! Oh hell no!" Daiki groans. "I am so not doing that."  
"You need to do it anyways if you're gonna go to the academy." Ryota says as they sit in a circle.  
"It might be fun Dai-nii-san." Tetsuya suggests. "You can probably impress Sei-nii-san and he'll give you your games back."  
Tatsuya chuckles. "Got your games taken away?"  
"Yeah. Stupid Seijuro." Daiki says as his phone vibrates. Everyone looks at him. "Oh hell no." Daiki shuts his phone off which causes Ryota's to ring. "Don't answer!"  
"I have to Daikichii." Ryota gulps as he answers the phone. "H-hey Seijurochii."  
"Put me on speaker now." Seijuro says. Ryota gulps as he puts him on speaker. "Daiki why did you shut your phone off?" Daiki covers his mouth. He wasn't going to answer. "Daiki I know you're there. Answer now or you're special box under your bed is going to burn." Seijuro threatens.  
"Sorry Seijuro." Daiki quickly says. Kazunari, Taiga, and Tatsuya try to hide their snickering.  
"Good. Ryota make sure Daiki doesn't get Tetsuya's food. Have a good day. Also looking forward to meet you three. Kazunari Mibuchi, Tatsuya Mibuchi, and Taiga Mibuchi." Seijuro smirks a bit.  
The three Mibuchi brothers froze.  
"How?" Kazunari whispers.  
"He knows because of me silly." They heard a guys with a feminine voice.  
"REO-NEE?!" His brothers almost scream.  
"Surprise." Reo giggles. "Oh you were right Sei-chan this is fun."  
"Reo-nee that was so lame." Kazunari pouts.  
"You scared us for a bit. We thought he was actually a psychic." Tatsuya says.  
"Or like a mind reader." Taiga says.  
"Who says I'm not?" Seijuro chuckles making all the boys shiver.  
"Sei-chan, actually figured out who I was. It was funny." Reo chuckles.  
"Where are you actually Sei-nii-san?" Tetsuya asks.  
"I'm here inside the daycare that Reo owns." Seijuro says.  
"Why?" Ryota asks.  
"Kiyoshi Teppei's son comes here and asked me if I can show the kids how to play shogi." Seijuro says. "Then a robber came in and tried to take the children hostage."  
"What?! Seijurochii are you guys okay?!" Ryota asks.  
"Of course he is Ryota." They heard Shintaro say.  
"Shin-nee-san?" Tetsuya asks. "Why are you there?"  
"Yeah you were at campus when we left." Ryota says.  
"It's because I got a call." Shoichi says.  
"Shoichi?!" The three younger Mibuchi brothers were shock.  
"Wait wait I'm so confused. What's going on?" Daiki asks.  
"Well you see…" Seijuro starts to tell what happened.

 **Flashback  
** Seijuro drives his car as he had a business friend on speaker from his phone. "I still don't see why you want me to go to the daycare."  
"Ah come on Seijuro. The kids will love you. Plus Kashiwaki loves watching you play." Teppei chuckles.  
"Yes he does. A little rascal he is." Seijuro chuckles.  
"Plus it's only for a little while. Please it will make them happy." Teppei chuckles.  
"Fine but your husband will owe me a haircut." Seijuro chuckles.  
"Junpei will do it. He's on set right now but I'll tell him." Teppei says.  
"How is he?" Seijuro asks.  
"Great. He's been complaining about morning headaches. I think he might be pregnant. But then he smacks me and tells me to keep it in my pants." Teppei laughs.  
"Let's hope he isn't pregnant. Or he'll kick you out like last time." Seijuro chuckles.  
"I'll be fine. He let me back in after I bought him a figurine." Teppei smiles. "I hope we do though. It will give Kashiwaki a little sibling to play with.  
"Yes siblings are cute." Seijuro chuckles. "I'm at the daycare. I'll call you when I'm done."  
"Thanks Seijuro. See you soon." Teppei ends the call.  
Seijuro parks the car and gets out. He looks at the daycare. It was a simple building but it was very clean.  
"I don't get why they didn't get a nanny." Seijuro gets out of the car before he felt a tiny body hug him. He looks down to see a little boy with black hair and thick eyebrows. He  
wears glasses and has a huge grin on his face.  
"Uncle Sei!" Kashiwaki smiles happily.  
"Hey Kashi." Seijuro ruffles his hair. "Shouldn't you be inside?"  
"Yeah but I slipped back Reo!" Kashiwaki giggles.  
"Kashiwaki!" A tall man with long black hair and black eyes comes out. "There you are! I told you you have to wait inside for your uncle ." Reo picks up the boy.  
"But I wanted to bring him." Kashiwaki pouts.  
"I know you're excited but you could have gotten hurt. Remember when you fell down?" Reo says.  
"Yeah. That hurt." Kashiwaki pouts more.  
"See now don't do it again or you'll have time out okay." Reo says.  
"Yes Reo!" Kashiwaki smiles as Reo tickles him.  
Kashiwaki laughs. "Reo! That tickles!"  
Reo chuckles and stops. He looks at Seijuro. "Sorry about that. He's excited that you came today sir."  
Seijuro nods. "It's my pleasure."  
"Ah I'm Mibuchi Reo, the new owner of the daycare." Reo smiles.  
"Akashi Seijuro." Seijuro smiles. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Reo smiles. "Come on in. The children are excited to learn how to play."  
Seijuro nods as they go inside.  
"So you let kids call you by your first name?" Seijuro asks.  
"I was used to people calling me by my first name that I just happened to introduce myself as such to the kids and it stuck." Reo laughs.  
"Reo is from America!" Kashiwaki smiles. "He's showing us English!"  
"America huh?" Seijuro looks at him.  
"Yeah. I was born here but when my baby brother was born we moved to America." Reo explains. "We moved back because I got an offer to the run the place."  
"How did you get an offer, if you don't mind me asking." Seijuro asks.  
"Reo is mommy's friend! They went to big boy school together!" Kashiwaki smiles.  
"You went to school with Junpei?" Seijuro asks.  
"Yeah we were in kindergarten and part of elementary together. Then I moved to America but we stayed in touch. Then he studied two years in America and we reconnected." Reo smiles.  
"That's right he did study abroad, I remember." Seijuro chuckles. "Small world huh? Even our little brothers know each other."  
Reo stops walking and looks at him. "Excuse me?"  
"You have five little brothers no?" Seijuro asks. "Two in high school, one in flight school, one is a music producer, and the second oldest is a cop."  
Reo looks at him in horror. ' _Who is this man?'  
_ Kashiwaki laughs, "Uncle Sei knows everything!"  
Seijuro chuckles, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."  
Reo composes himself. "I was not frighten. I was just shocked a bit that's all." ' _Kashiwaki must have told him. He's met my brothers. That must be it.'  
_ "I can assure you Kashi did not inform me." Seijuro chuckles making Reo's eyes widen. "And no I'm not a mind reader either if that's what you're going to think."  
Reo chuckles nervously. "No I was not going to think that."  
"My little brothers are friends with yours that's why." Seijuro explains. "Over the summer Tetsuya and Atsushi met Taiga and Tatsuya."  
Reo's eyes widen a bit before he laughs. "Your little brothers are the giant and the ghost? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's just when they came home and told us we couldn't believe it."  
"Oh I like that story!" Kashiwaki giggles.  
"I made them come tell it to the kids. I swear I thought they were making it up." Reo laughs.  
Seijuro chuckles. "I wonder how they told the story to make it so unbelievable."  
"Then stay for story time!" Kashiwaki smiles. "Can he Reo? Can he?"  
"Well I don't want to take up his time." Reo says.  
"I can stay, if you'll have me." Seijuro smiles.  
"Of course." Reo chuckles as they go inside with the rest of the children."

Reo watches Seijuro teach the kids how to play. He was smiling as he puts the art supplies away. The kids hung around Seijuro and would be amazed when he played a piece. Reo chuckles before he felt something poke his back. He turned to see a man in a mask pointing a knife at him.  
"Put your hands up and slowly come with me." The man says gently.  
Reo gulps as he glanced towards the children to make sure they weren't watching. Reo gets up slowly. "Please don't hurt the children." Reo whispers.  
"Shut up." He moves the knife to his neck.  
"Now tell the children to come to us." The man says.  
"What? No." Reo glares.  
"Fine. Hey brats!" The man yells.  
The kids and Seijuro look over. The kids froze and whimper.  
"Reo." The kids whimper.  
"It's okay kids. I'm fine." Reo stays calm with a smile. "Shhh it's okay."  
"Like hell it is. Come over here brats." The man chuckles.  
"No kids it's okay. Go to Mr. Kitty." Reo smiles. One of the kids sneakily grabs a kitty that was in a police uniform. She squeezes it which made the silent alarm go off.  
Kashiwaki looks to Seijuro. "Uncle Sei do something." He whispers.  
"Come here now brats or your precious teacher gets hurt." The man says.  
"You're holding up a bunch of scared kids. Of course they're not going to move." Seijuro says.  
"Shut up and get on your knees with your hands up." The man glares.  
Seijuro smiles. "Children close your eyes and get behind me."  
"Uncle Sei." The children call him. They got close to him and decided to call him Uncle too.  
"It's okay. I'll save your teacher." Seijuro smiles.  
Reo smiles gently. "It's okay kids. Cover your eyes now."  
The children get behind Seijuro and cover their eyes.  
The man glares as Seijuro moves towards them.  
"Hey stay back! I'll cut his throat I swear I will!" The man yells as he presses the knife to Reo's throat.  
Reo gulps as he looks down at the knife.  
Seijuro chuckles. "No you won't hurt him." He continues to go to him.  
The man growls and raises the knife. Reo closes his eyes and waited for the hit but it didn't come. He opens his eyes to see Seijuro with a pair of scissors and the man with a light cut on his face was on the ground. It look like he fainted. Reo blinks in confusion.  
"How?" He looks at Seijuro.  
Seijuro chuckles. "I am absolute. Everyone listens to me. I told him he wouldn't hurt you. And he didn't."  
Reo blinks and chuckles. "Thank you Sei-chan." He hugs him.  
"Woah!" The children open their eyes and hugs them.  
"Uncle Sei you made the bad man stop hurting Reo!" One of the kids say.  
"Uncle Sei is amazing!" Kashiwaki giggles.  
Reo smiles and the police came in. Shoichi was the first one in.  
"Reo!" Shoichi hugs him. Reo smiles and hugs back. "Are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you?!"  
"Sho-chan the children." Reo points down to the giggling children.  
Shoichi blushes a bit before he picks up some of the children. "Hey kids. Why don't we all go outside and wait for your parents."  
The kids nod.  
"We have a new friend who's going to check on you guys." Imayoshi says as Reo and Seijuro pick up the rest of the kids as they leave. The police take the man away.

Shintaro finishes looking over the children. "They're all fine. A little shaken up but nothing that candy won't fix." He says as he had given all the children a lollipop for being good.  
Reo sighs in relief. "Thank goodness they're all right."  
"You have a little cut on your throat." Shintaro says. "Here I'll patch you up."  
"Thank you." Reo says as Shintaro patches him up.  
Shoichi sighs and holds Reo from behind. "You scared me. See I told you the alarm would be good."  
"Yes Sho-chan." Reo rubs his head. "We're all fine now. Nothing to worry about. You have to thank Sei-chan. He disarmed the man."  
Seijuro chuckles. "There's no need."  
"Why are you here Seijuro?" Shintaro asks as he finished patching Reo up.  
"Teppei asks if I could show the kids shogi. And then this happened." Seijuro says.  
Shintaro sighs. "Of course."  
"The real question is why are you here?" Seijuro asks.  
"Shoichi here came by the university to take sign up for the CPR and First Aid class." Shintaro says. "When he got a call about an emergency at the daycare he asked if I would join. Of course I couldn't refuse."  
Seijuro chuckles. "Such a kind heart."  
 **Flashback End**

"That was very brave of you all." Tetsuya says.  
"It was all your big brother." Reo chuckles.  
"Reo are you sure you're okay. That must have terrified you." Tatsuya says with worry.  
"I'm fine Tatsu-chan. I really am." Reo says.  
"But you-" Taiga starts.  
"Listen to your sister boys." Shoichi says.  
Tetsuya looks at Taiga who sighs.  
"Now go on and eat your lunch." Reo smiles. "I'll make you boys a cake so stop worrying."  
"Shouldn't we be making it?" Kazunari asks.  
"You can't make anything." Taiga says.  
"I so can make a cake." Kazunari smirks. "I taught you."  
Taiga rolls his eyes. "Are you still gonna pick us up?"  
"I think Yuki-chan will have to pick you boys up. I have to fill a report and explain to the parents." Reo says.  
"We can walk home." Tatsuya says.  
"Nonsense. Yuki-chan can pick you guys up."  
"Have you even called him? He's going to be mad." Kazunari says. "Plus I think he's working late today. Remember you were gonna pick me up at the bus stop."  
"Oh that's right. Oh well I'll think of something then. Don't worry boys. Just focus on school." Reo smiles.  
"Reo if you would like I can pick them up. I'm already picking up Daiki and Tetsuya. And Ryota can take Kazunari home too."  
"Yeah! I don't mind. Kazunarichii is fun." Ryota smiles.  
"Ryota's fun too." Kazunari chuckles.  
"Oh we couldn't. That would be asking to much." Reo says.  
"It's our pleasure." Shintaro says.  
"Thank you." Reo smiles. "Kazu-chan, Tatsu-chan, Tiger-chan. Behave and remember your manners."  
"Yeah mom." The younger Mibuchi boys says.  
"I love you boys." Reo chuckles.  
"Reo-nee!" Taiga blushes a bit. "Can you be more embarrassing?"  
"I said I love you. Don't you love me too?" Reo asks.  
"We love you too." They say back while Taiga groans in embarrassment.  
Daiki snickers at that.  
"Daiki your box of porn is going in the trash if you don't stop laughing." Seijuro threatens.  
Daiki immediately stops. "Oi! That's so not fair!"  
Taiga laughs out loud.  
"See you guys later." Seijuro chuckles as he hangs up.  
"So porn?" Taiga laughs.  
"Like you don't have some." Daiki glares.  
"I don't." Taiga smirks.  
"Yeah right." Daiki glares as lightning came out of their eyes.  
"I don't perv." Taiga glares back.  
"Dai-nii-san. Taiga-kun can we eat now?" Tetsuya looks at them.  
They both look away and started to eat.  
Ryota, Kazunari, and Tatsuya laugh.  
"Oh that's too cute." Tatsuya chuckles.


End file.
